


Deer One

by Daegaer



Category: Bambi Meets Godzilla (1969), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Humor, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Bambi Meets Godzilla





	Deer One

**Author's Note:**

> [Bambi Meets Godzilla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R-rbzcEM8A)

"It's not funny!" Aziraphale insisted, doing his best to ignore the giggles from the other end of the couch. "It's stupid, badly drawn, and glorifies violence!"

"Glorifies violence?" Crowley said between hiccoughs. "When did you turn into Mary Whitehouse?"

"It's just not nice," Aziraphale muttered. "It ruins the original, charming story."

"First, the Disney film was not original and second, the original story wasn't 'charming'," Crowley said. "This version is much truer to the thrust of the original tale."

He waved a hand at the TV and the simple black and white cartoon began to play again. Aziraphale winced as the giant foot came down on the little deer.

"I'm pretty sure the thrust of the original didn't include monsters with a yen to smash Tokyo," he sulked.


End file.
